


Oh... Right

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Name Changes, more humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they got married, Spock decided to take Leonard's last name, as per Earth tradition. This might take some getting use to for the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh... Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago, and mostly dialogues. Just a warning

Jim Kirk stared at the document before him. He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and stared some more. A moment later, he let out a loud sigh – the kind that is often accompanied by the slumping of the whole body. Lastly, he clicked on the proper spot to mark is as read and acknowledged and shook his head wistfully.

Commander Spock has officially changed his name to Commander Spock McCoy. This was gonna be interesting.

*~*

“Mr. Zpock, zir. May I ask for your azistance?”

“You may, Mr. Chekov. However, I believe it would be logical to use my proper name when addressing me in future matters.”

An embarrassed flush. “Oh, right... zank you, Mr. McCoy, zir.”

*~*

“So, Bones. Tell me, how does it feel to have a Missus again?”

“So, Captain. Tell me how does it feel to know I'm gonna hypo your ass into a coma if you don't drop the subject?”

“No teasing?”

“Not if you don't want me to go hypo-happy on your ass.”

“Point taken.”

*~*

“So, you took his last name?”

“I would think that would be obvious, Mr. Scott.”

“Well, I'll be.” A playful grin. “That must mean you're the woman of the relationship, huh?”

“Illogical, considering my anatomy clearly indicates I am male.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“Then please specify your utterance. That will surely alleviate any problems in communication.”

A heavy sigh. “Aye, sir.”

*~*

“Doctor McCoy?”

“Sulu. What plant poisoned you this time?”

“It's not that.”

“If it's not that, then which part of you is currently sporting a hole from a sword?”

A flush. “It only happened once!”

“One time too many. So, kidding aside, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I wanted to do this with both of you present, but Mr. Sp- Commander McCoy is busy in the lab, so-”

“Spit it out, already.”

“...here.”

“What is it?”

“It's a nameplate. For your door? Or for anywhere you want to put it, really.”

“ _Home of Dr & Mr McCoy_.” A pause. “Is this wood?”

“Yes. I carved it myself. It took more time than I thought, I didn't manage to finish it for the wedding.”

“That's fine, Sulu. Thank you.”

“You like it?”

“Well d'uh. And I'm sure Spock will love it too.”

“Spock?”

An amused chuckle. “'Spock' serves as his first name now.”

“Oh, right... this'll take some getting use to, won't it?”

A soft laugh.

*~*

“Mr. McCoy, I am picking up a communication from the _Golden Star_.”

“Lieutenant Uhura, do you mean Mr. McCoy the Science Officer, or Bones right here?”

A condescending glare accompanied by a seemingly emotionless glance. “Well Captain, if I wanted 'Bones right here', I would have used Doctor instead of Mr., wouldn't I?”

“Oh. Right.” A sheepish shift. “Somehow, I feel like an idiot at the moment.”

“Cause you are, Jim.”

“I'll have you know, I am a certified genius.”

“That may be so, Captain, however the difficulty you are having with remembering the changed status of my name is a matter quite disconcerting.”

“What he said.”

A glare. “Admit it, you two just got married so you could torture me.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jim.”

*~*

And of course, when it all stopped being embarrassing and started being kinda funny, Star Fleet send over an Admiral for an inspection.

*~*

“And this must be the famed Commander Spock.”

“Negative, Admiral.”

“Well, my mistake. I wasn't aware there were more Vulcans serving on the _Enterprise_.”

“There aren't, sir.”

“... then _are_ you Spock or not?”

“Previously, yes. However, during the last solar cycle I have engaged in nuptials with the CMO, Doctor Leonard McCoy. I have decided to follow the Earth tradition of taking the name of one's husband.”

“Oh.” A thoughtful pause. “Did he take your last name too?”

“Negative, Vulcans do not have last names in the sense humans understand the term.”

“Right, of course, my mistake. I apologise for the misunderstanding then, Commander... eh.”

“McCoy.”

“Commander McCoy. Right.” 

Captain James Kirk and CMO Leonard McCoy nearly chocked while trying not to laugh.


End file.
